pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Itsudemo, Watashi no Kokoro wa, Itsumo
Itsudemo, Watashi no Kokoro wa, Itsumo (いつでも、私の心は、いつも Anytime, my heart always..) is the first original song sung by çiel. The song has debuted yet. Lyrics English= What's wrong with my simple heart? Is it going to be easy? Really? Behind the page, what lies ahead? Alright, alright, stop yelling at me You know I have feelings but you don't bother listening Do you have ears? It's pretty clear you don't care for me Waking up in a "distant" dream in bed next to you You smile while I cry "Why do I love you?" So just stop! (I had enough) of your selfish games I'm sorry (that I) couldn't be any good The beat in my chest hurts so much! Anytime I see you, my heart always I can't explain this feeling It's something that can't be touched But surely it was taken by you Your everything that I need, but I can't reach you "You say too much lies!" I'm sorry, but you'll have to speak up (I hate playing games) (I'm not a joker) (I hate playing games) (I'm a joker) Itsudemo, Watshi no Kokoro wa, Itsumo Such a heavy feeling that weighs me down So I'll let go and fall from heaven Hello "underworld", here I am! Anytime I see you, my heart always stops because I hate you so much That's the feeling. Unique, right? It's over now, my heart has been frozen too long "You say the truth!" And now that I heard you, I don't need you anymore (I hate playing your games) (I am the ultimate joker!) (I love playing my games) We are forever jokers~ |-| Romaji= Tanjun'na kokoro de machigatte nani Sore wa easy suru tsumori? Souka Pēji no ushiro ni sakini aru mono? Sate sate sakebu wo yamete Kanjō o motterukedo kikumimiwomotanai Mimi ga arimasu ka? Sore wa akiraka ni watashi o ki ni nai 'Tōi' yumede mewosamasu Anata no tonari ni beddoni Nakinagara anatanoegao Nande sukina ndarou? Yamete! (Unzari) Anata no riko-tekina gēmu no Gomen (sono boku) nani ka yoi koto ga dekinakatta Watashi no mune no bīto wa, son'nani itai! Itsudemo anata o miru, watashi no kokoro wa itsumo Kono kimochi o setsumei suru koto wa Sore wa fureru koto ga dekinai Tashika ni sore wa anata ga satsuei sa retaga Anata no subete no watashi wa hitsuyō, anata o tassuru koto ga dekimasen Kimi wa amarini mo ōku no uso o iu! Gomen ne,-goe o agete (I hate playing games) (I'm not a joker) (I hate playing games) (I'm a joker) Itsudemo, Watshi no Kokoro wa, Itsumo Appaku shite yōna omoi kanji Tebanasushi, ten kara ochiru node Moshimoshi! hell koko de watashi wa! Itsudemo anata o miru, watashi no kokoro wa itsumo Son'nani daikirai Sore wa kibundesu. Unique,-sō? Mō owatta nda, boku no kokoro wa amarini mo nagai tōketsu sa rete Anata wa shinjitsu o iu! Ima dewa anata o kiku, mō hitsuyō naito (I hate playing your games) (I am the ultimate joker!) (I love playing my games) We are forever jokers~ |-| Kanji= 単純な心で間違って何 それはeasyするつもり? そうか ページの後ろに先にあるもの? さて さて叫ぶをやめて 感情を持ってるけど 聞く耳を持たない 耳がありますか？ それは明らかに私を気にない 「遠い」 夢で目を覚ます あなたの隣にベッドに 泣きながらあなたの笑顔 なんで好きなんだろう? やめて！(うんざり) あなたの利己的なゲームの ごめん (その僕) 何か良いことができなかった 私の 胸のビートは、 そんなに痛い! いつでもあなたを見る、 私の心はいつも この気持ちを説明することは それは触れることができない 確かにそれはあなたが撮影されたが あなたのすべての私は必要、あなたを達することができません 君はあまりにも多くの嘘を言う！ ごめんね、声を上げて (I hate playing games) (I'm not a joker) (I hate playing games) (I'm a joker) Itsudemo, Watshi no Kokoro wa, Itsumo 圧迫してような重い感じ 手放すし、天から落ちるので もしもし！hellここで私は! いつでもあなたを見る、 私の心はいつも そんなに大嫌い それは気分です。 ユニーク、そう？ もう終わったんだ、僕の心はあまりにも長い凍結されて あなたは真実を言う！ 今ではあなたを聞く、もう必要ないと Category:OmegaPri Category:çiel Category:Songs